danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:WolfiZee/Competition Compound ("Beta")
Honestly i'm not sure why i'm making this, i can hardly catch up to everything i already have joined As the name would imply, this is just a test to see how this would do. That being said, i hope you enjoy. Storyline You are all somewhat ambitious adventurers, exploring the world for wealth, justice, or whatever desire. You have heard of a nearby Lich dungeon, and for whatever reason wish to exterminate it. So, you team up with your group of 3 and journey to rid this Lich once and for all... But little do you know, it is far from that simple. Gameplay Statistics-wise, this is identical to the Tower of Terrifying game on the Fantendo wiki. However, it will have a bit of a twist. While you're fighting your way through enemies, you will also be forced to compete against an enemy group of adventurers (who shall also be actual players). Your goal will be to not have a total party kill, but more realistically and therefore more important, do better against your own encounter than the enemy team. This will be determined by 'points' given at the end of a round, which can be used to purchase various advantages. Points will be given in two categories: *Swift damage output: The team that finishes the encounter quicker gets 5 points, while the other team gets 2. *Endurance: The team with the highest average health percentage at the end of the encounter gets 5 points, while the other team gets 2. Ressurected people will count as having 0%, regardless of what HP count they have at the end. Additionally, 'team points' shall also be given at the end of each round, which will determine the actual winner of the game. The winning team of each category gets 1 team point. At the end of the game, the team points are tallied up, and the team with the most team points wins. Instead of getting items like in the Tower of Terrifying, you will instead get a consistent stat boost at the end of each round. However, there will only be 5 encounters, unlike the Tower of Terrifying's 50 25. Stats There are several "stat" types in this game. *'HP -' The amount of hit-points the person has before being knocked out. The person's HP stat, multiplied by 4, equates to their max health. *'Attack -' The amount of damage the person's "basic attack" will do. The person's Attack stat, multiplied by 2, equates to their attack damage on a basic attack. *'Defense -' The amount of damage reduced from an attack targeting the person. The person's Defense stat, divided by 2, equates to the amount of damage reduced from attacks towards them. Cannot lower an attack to deal less than 1 HP. *'Ability -' How fast a person can recharge their abilities. The person's Ability stat, multiplied by 3, equates to the chance of having all of their cooldowns reduced by one. *'Speed -' The amount of times a person can go in a turn, and the ordering the person has in a battle. The person's turn will be prioritized earlier or later depending on how large their speed is. Additionally, the person will take turns on intervals of (speed - 3) until said speed priority would be under 1. Abilities & Passives Normally, a person will have several abilities. These can do various things, and usually come with a cool-down. All people will have 2 things they can do at all times: a Basic Attack & Basic Defend. The Basic Attack will deal (attack stat*2) damage to an opponent, with a 4% chance to Crit and deal 2.5 times more damage. The Basic Defend will add the user's defense value to the next attack dealt towards the target. People with negative defense will be able to use it on enemies. A person will also usually have some passives. This is, as the name suggests, a passive effect that does not need to be activated in a person's turn. This can range from anything, such as giving a chance to dodge an attack or have their basic attack set things on fire. Status effects Another thing that will often take place is a "status effect". This is a temporary passive effect that can have either a positive or negative effect. Usually, this will be custom, but i'll give you some "basic" stats that can be used. *'Fire -' The person will take 3 damage (ignoring Defense unless specifically stated otherwise) at the end of the person's turn. They may spend an action to put out the fire. Duration depends on what attack inflicts it. *'Poisoned -' The person will take 1 damage at the end of the person's turn. Duration depends on what attack inflicts it. *'Frozen -' The person will have their speed stat reduced by 2. Duration depends on what attack inflicts it. *'Bleeding -' The person will lose 1 HP every time they perform an ability, and will have their attack stat reduced by 1. Duration depends on what attack inflicts it. *'Scared -' The person gains either 3 speed or 3 attack, which of the 2 is RNG'd. They will be scared of either the person who inflicted it or a random opponent, depending on the person who inflicted. They will have a 50% chance of missing an ability if attacking this target. Duration depends on what attack inflicts it. Character Creation Format *'Name -' *'Backstory -' (Optional) *'Stats -' **'HP -' **'Attack -' **'Defense -' **'Ability -' **'Speed -' **'Abilities -' **'Passives -' Stats You will have 45 stat points, however you start with no abilities or passives by default. You may spend gain an ability or passive for the cost of 5 stat points'' each, though. But, you must have at least 5 stat points placed into your character. Tips *Try to make your character unique and creative (as hard as it may be) in stats *Though dedicated support characters aren't as necessary, it would be good to have 1 or 2 support abilities. *Healing & Burst-Damage abilities will be very useful for achieving points in both categories. *A "Standard setup" would be having 25 stat points, and 4 abilities and/or passives Points Shop Offense Attack Boost - Boost all allies' Ability & Attack values by 80% for 2 turns '''2 Points' Improved Attack Boost - Boost all allies' Ability & Attack values by 100% for 2 turns 5 Points Fort Breaker - All allies' Abilities & Basic Attacks will ignore defense for 4 turns 5 Points Quick Shots - All allies' shall be able to automatically basic attack a random target at the end of their turn for 2 turns 5 Points Defense Defense Boost - Boost all allies' defense values by 6 for the next attack dealt to them 2 Points Improved Defense Boost - Boost all allies' defense values by 6 for 2 turns, or failing that, the next attack dealt to them 5 Points Cold Armor - The next enemy that attacks each ally will be Frozen for 1 turn 5 Points Explosive Curse - The next enemy that attacks each ally will cause an explosive spell to explode, dealing 1 damage to each enemy 5 Points Sabotage Enemy Boost - Boost the speed of all enemy team's opponents by 3 for 2 turns 2 Points Improved Enemy Boost - Boost the speed of all team's opponents by 4 for 2 turns 5 Points Ambush - Add a Slime to the enemy's encounter (I'll probably introduce Slimes on floor 1, so i won't bother explaining their stats) 5 Points Light Tanks - Adds speed equal to the defense of all enemy team's opponents for 3 turns 5 Points Enfeebling Distraction - Decrease the attack & power values of all people on the enemy team by 15% for 2 turns 2 Points Look, an elephant! - Decrease the attack & power values of all people on the enemy team by 20% for 2 turns 5 Points Stat Lock - All people on the enemy team will ignore all stat boosts for 2 turns 5 Points Static Jam - If used on the same turn that the enemy team uses an advantage given by points, it will counter that advantage 5 Points Stat Gain Stat Boost - Give all allies +1 to a stat of their choosing permanently 2 Points Catch Up - Give all allies +x stat points of their choosing permanently, with x being the amount of stat points needed to be on equal footing with the enemy team (Can't be used if above on stat points from the opponent) 5 Points Salted Wounds - Give all allies +x stat points of their choosing permanently, with x being the disparity of stat points between you and the opponent (Can't be used if behind on stat points from the opponent) 5 Points Temporary Boost - Give all allies +1 to all stats for 4 turns 5 Points Category:Blog posts